


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: inceptiversary, Dream Sex, F/F, Femslash, I might have made myself cry, Inception Bingo, Oral Sex, Sensory Overload, seriously angsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne keeps dreaming the same dream. She's the Hero. Mal is the princess in the tower. She's going to save her this time. But every time she gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrightsideSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/gifts), [daisylore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylore/gifts).



> I semi-prompted myself last night when I tagged something "a dream is a wish your heart makes" to which my brain immediately went "well, that's the title of a Ari/Mal fic." And then I dreamed up the basic concept of this last night. It's sort of a weird Cinderella/Rapunzel/Inception porny mash up. Thank you to MsBrightsideSH and Daisylore for their lovely comments and encouragement to write more Ari/Mal.

She would succeed this time. She knew it. Ariadne reached for her sword, cutting through the brambles outside the tower. She could see Mal at the top, calling for her. This time she would not only reach her, but rescue her. She got faster every time. She knew the maze by heart. She had become proficient, even expert, at pruning with a sword. She climbed up the outside of the tower, hopped over the window ledge into the tower and saw Mal waiting for her.

 

“Let’s go, we have time, we can get you out of here,” Ariadne said, pulling Mal toward the window.

 

Instead, Mal kissed her. “Ma salvatrice, you came. Let me reward you properly.”

 

“After,” Ariadne insisted, “After we get out of here.”

 

“Non, ma chère, there is no after. There is only now.” Mal kissed her again, crushing their mouths together, unbuckling Ariadne’s sword belt.

 

Once again, as she did every time she actually reached the tower, Ariadne allowed herself to be kissed, petted, undressed, and led to the four poster bed in the center of the tower room.

 

“Mal,” she tried again “my love, please let us leave first. We always run out of time. I have to rescue you.”

 

Mal looked at her, almost with pity, but did not respond other than to pull her own dress over her head. She wore no foundation garments underneath the diaphanous tea gown, whose loss left her completely bare, milky white skin and dark curling hair spilling like ink over her shoulders.

 

Ariadne always lost this fight. But Mal was generous in her victory, kissing and licking her way down Ariadne’s body. Ariadne never knew where Mal would focus her boundless energy, pent up from her tower captivity. Once she had sucked and licked and bitten and twisted Ariadne’s nipples until she had come from that alone. Only then dropping down to lap up the salty and sweet reward for her efforts.

 

This time, Mal seemed to be decorating her, leaving a line of love bites down the right side of her body, carefully scraped and sucked into rosy perfection. Ariadne moaned, her whole body tingling with the attention, none of it enough for her to find her release. Mal had reached her hip and began moving toward her center. Ariadne thrust up her hips up in anticipation. Mal laughed, deep and musical. “Patience my lovely heroine.” And Mal moved back up to the left side of her neck, leaving a mirror of the marks down her right side. By the time Mal reached her left hip, Ariadne felt like she had been trembling for hours, stretched taut by unstated desire. “You’re so beautiful like this, my lovely, so perfect for me. A sweet berry on the cusp of ripeness, just waiting to be plucked. Will you stain my lips with your juices when I take a bite?” Mal did not wait for an answer before plunging her tongue into Ariadne’s center. She lapped slowly and deliberately at her wet heat, keeping Ariadne on the edge.

 

“Mal, please,” Ariadne begged, feeling like her skin was sparking.

 

Mal laughed again, deep and terrible, delighting in Ariadne’s predicament. “You’re so lovely like this, perhaps I should keep you just like this, dangling on the edge of the cliff. Barely hanging on. The slightest breath could make you fall.” And with that, Mal blew onto Ariadne’s clit, making her see stars as her body exploded in pleasure.

 

Immediately, Mal dove back in with fingers and tongue, prolonging Ariadne’s orgasm, refusing to let her come down. Ariadne lost all sense of time, drowning in the waves that crashed over her, pounding and relentless. After what could have been minutes or hours, she found herself begging again. “Mal, please...” she panted, needing a release from her release. Mal’s terrible laugh was muffled this time as she sucked on Ariadne’s clit, ruthlessly sending her into another set of spasms.

The assault of pleasure seemed like it would never end as Mal sucked and licked and and thrust and used every bit of her considerable skill to wring orgasm after orgasm out of Ariadne.

 

By the time she stopped, Ariadne was limp and exhausted. Completely unable to rescue Mal from the tower. Or even escape herself.

 

“But I was going to save you this time, I could have saved you this time,” Ariadne murmured against Mal’s shoulder.

 

“Ma coeur, you save me every time. But you know I cannot leave this tower.”

 

“But it’s my dream,” Ariadne insisted, sleepily. “I’m the hero. I’m supposed to rescue you.”

 

“And you will my lovely, you will.”

 

Ariadne woke up, her face wet with tears. She had failed again. Failed Mal again. She was still trapped. Ariadne strengthened her resolve. She wouldn’t be distracted next time. She would succeed next time. She knew it.


End file.
